Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic
Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer magic of which the user consumes both lightning and iron to produce their magic. Description Iron Lightning Dragon Slayers don't typically learn both Iron Dragon and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from the same dragon. Usually Iron Lightning Dargon Slayer is taught by learning Iron Dragon Slayer, then having a Lightning Dragon Lacrima implanted in their body, or vice versa. This version of Dragon Slayer is very potent as the iron conducts electricity. The elecriticty of the lightning is amplified by the iron and the iron is strengthed by the electric charge of the lightning. The user can also direct lightning based attacks towards themselves by using the iron in their body as a lightning rod. They can consume the lightning and make it their own. It may, however, be difficult to control as the lightning is superpowered and more unpredictable. The user may end up shocking themselves from the iron absorbed in their body. Spells *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Roar' (咆哮鉄の 雷 ドラゴン の 咆哮 - Tetsuno Kaminaridoragon no Houkou) - The user gathers a great amount of magic energy into their mouth. When the user unleashes the magic, it comes out as a tornado with lightning encircling the outside and iron shards incased inside. The lightning charges the iron and the iron amplifies the lightning. When the tornado rotates, it mixes the two elements together, creating a deadly onslaught of sharp shards with dangerously high electricution. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack '(鉄の 雷 ドラゴンの 翼 の 攻撃 - Tetsuno Kaminaridoragon no Tsubasano Kougeki) - The user leaps into the air and produces a large stream of iron in their arms, which then conducts the lightning for the attack. When it comes into contact, electricutes the enemy, cuts them, and sends them flying due to the combined blunt force of iron and lightning. The spell takes the rough form of dragon wings. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Tail Lash '(鉄の 雷 ドラゴン の 尾 ラッシュ - Tetsuno Kaminaridoragon no O Rasshu) The user brings their arm inwards towards their body and forms a good amount of iron on their arm. The user swipes their arm back outwards and the metal on their arm increases dramatically; the iron then conducts lightning adding blunt force to the attack. The metal excuted in a length of a semi-chain whip of up to 40 feet in length is strong enough to slice through the hardest substances with ease, as well as, sending an electric shockinto organic matter. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Shocking Excalibur '(鉄 雷 ドラゴン の 衝撃 的 な エクスカリバー - Tetsukaminaridoragon no Shougekitekina Ekusukaribaa) - The user transforms their arm into a long steel blade, curved inwards on the edges and slightly heavy in weight. The blade conducts lightning along the sharp edge for an electricuting cut. The length of the blade can be increased to reach farther away enemies and is sturdy enough to absorb heavy attacks as well as deal recoil damage. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Conductor Scales' (鉄 の ドラゴン 雷 導体 スケール - Tetsuno Doragon Kaminaridoutai Sukeeru) - The user covers their body paritally or entirely in metal scales, increasing offense and defense. These scales however, are much lighter than regular Iron Scales because when lightning conducts in the scales (hence the name) it not only gives the user an added boost of offense and defense, but a dramatic burst of speed as well. When struck, the lightning in the scales shock the object which attacked them or in the direction the blow was struck. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Blitzkrieg Claw' (鉄 の 雷 ドラゴン の 電撃 戦 の 爪 - Tetsuno Kaminaridoragon no Dengekisen no Tsume) -The user covers their entire hand in iron. Their fingers become increasingly sharp and seraded as the metal conducts lightning. The user increases the amount of lightning going to their hand and slashes vigorously. The slash leaves a trail of lightning electricuting the enemy as the iron digs through their skin. The lightning then explodes, sending the enemy flying backwards. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Trident Horn '(雷 ドラゴン の トライデント 角 を 鉄 し ます。- Kaminaridoragon no Toraidento Kakuwo Tetsushimasu) - The user creates three iron spikes on their heads. The user runs full force towards the enemy and begins conducting electricity on the spikes.The users body is engulfed in lightning and when the users head makes contact with the enemy's body, it all explodes, releasing shards of iron and rogue bolts of lightning. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Stone-Crushing Jaw Fist' (雷 ドラゴン の 石 破砕 鉄 の 拳 の 顎- Kaminaridoragon no Ishi Hasai Tetsu no Koboshi no Ago)-''' The user engulfs their fist in iron then lightning. The user lunges their fist into the target, surging the lightning into the target. The iron from the fist then shoots off the user's fist, further into the target adding blunt force to the impact of thw whole attack. Unique Spells *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Warcry '(雷 ドラゴン の 戦争 叫び を 鉄 し ます。- Kaminaridoragon no Sensou Sakebi wo Tetsu Shimasu) - A move exclusive to Zeno Drollinger. The user gathers all the magic energy they can into their mouth. Unlike Iron Lightning Dragon's Roar, the resulting blast is three times bigger. The move is essentially two forms of Dragon's Warcry combined. Encased inside the lightning exterior is small metal shards, which all together form the shape of a winged dragon with open claws. The target is sent flying with blunt force, high levels of electricution, and the stinging cuts from the shards. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Scissor Fang Kick '(鉄の 雷 ドラゴン シザー 牙キック - Tetsuno Kaminaridoragon Shizaa Kibakikku) - Another move exclusive to Zeno Drollinger. The user coats their legs in iron, creating jagged edges on the insides of the legs. The user leaps into the air, raises one leg above the target's head and places the other under the target's head. The user visciously puts their legs together, trapping the target's head inside. Lightning then surges through the edges and electricutes the target. *'Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver '(雷 刃 ツイン 雷 震え - Kaminariha Tsuin Kaminari Furue) - The user coats his arm with iron and creates an extremely long sword at the end of his fists. The user raises their arms into the air and conducts a bolt of blue lightning which charges through and up the sword. The user slashes each sword so they cross each others path. The lightning disappers and is delivers towards the enemy by a quick shocking blast of blue lightning which sends the enemy flying. Advanced Spells *'''No Remorse: Grand Iron Lightning Furious Storm Dragon Slayer Secret Arts *'Golden Twin Oblivion Blades' *'Golden Metal Warcry' *'Golden Millenium Meteor' Dragon Slayer Ultimate Arts *'Beast of War: Shogun Storm' Trivia *This page was aproved by Perchan. *Help with the kanji and romaji translations are courtesy of Phantombeast and Arukana. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Dual-Elemental Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dual-Dragon Slayer Mode